Forever
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: Disclaimer: BlahblahDon'townGreekBlahblah Summary: Casey's and Cappie's life together. Character death, but I really think it has a happy ending They end up together! Don't worry.


They are twenty. Cappie is desperately chasing after Casey, and she is dating Evan, pretending she doesn't feel anything for Cappie any longer.

Next year, Cappie will begin dating Rebecca, and Casey will be dumped by Evan.

The year after that, at 22, their senior year, Rebecca calls it quits. Cappie takes it in stride, knowing that Casey will always be the only girl for him. Casey and Cappie find themselves sitting next to each other in the graduation ceremony. They kiss as hats fly around them.

At twenty-five, they meet again. Cappie is accomplished in his career, and Casey was fired after being unjustly accused of pinching money. It was fate or luck that she walked into the same bar he happened to be at, that cold night in Detroit.

At twenty-nine, he proposes to her. They were once again in the bar, but its summer, and warm outside. The Detroit Tigers just scored the winning homerun, and the sports fans were cheering madly. Cappie simply leaned in and said, "No more misunderstandings. Next year, it'll be ten years. And by the time that happens, I want you to me my wife."

Casey cried, but choked out a "yes" and flung herself at him.

They are thirty. It seems to amaze both of them that the other remembers the exact ten-year anniversary of those prophetic words "I want to be with you."

Cappie grins in the early morning and rubs his hand over the swell of his wife's growing belly.

Thirty-three year old Casey Cappington screams in labor pain. It's her fourth child (and her last! No way is she going through this again.). Six hours later, Cappie and the other children join her at her bed, and look at the newest addition to their happy family.

When they are thirty-six, they have a fight. Casey remembers this fight with a grin, because it's so stupid. Their children are out at various parties, all six of them (what could she say? Cappie is persuasive.)

It had something to do with the dishwasher, and whose turn it was to unload it. They're literally screaming at each other, when suddenly, on cue, they both crack up. Casey thinks they sound like teenagers, and Cappie thinks they sound like an old married couple. Casey kisses him, and he responds, getting ready for what surely comes next. Suddenly, she slips out of his arms and heads for the door. "Your turn." She throws back a wink.

Cappie cusses, and gets to work quickly, not really paying attention to what he's doing ("Dad, why are the glasses with the plates?"), so he can join his wife upstairs.

Their children seem to hit the teens at the exact same time, when they've been married for sixteen years. God, even the ten year old is being a brat! Casey looks at Cappie when their oldest daughter is sobbing her heart out over a boy, and says, "I cried like this over you. Go kick that boy's ass."

As he was heading out the door, she calls out, "But not to bad. After all, you were the only one who made me cry like that, and look how we turned out."

At fifty-three, Cappie is walking his eldest down the aisle. Sure enough, it's the same boy who made her cry so hard when she was sixteen. He looks at his daughter, so beautiful like her mother, kisses her on the cheek as he lets her go. As soon as he goes to where Casey is standing he whispers, "We're sending the rest to a convent."

When they are sixty, all of the children are out of the house. Casey listens to the silence, and sighs. "No arguments." She says. "I have no idea what to do with myself."  
Cappie gets that look in his eyes, the one that still makes her tingle, and growls sexily, for a sixty year old man, "I can think of something to do with you."

He chases her up the stairs.

They are sixty-five and living in California. "Florida is for old people! And for retired hippies."  
"You're not old dear; you're a free-spirit."

Casey clutches the hand of her soul mate. "Cancer? There's nothing to be done?"

Cappie smiles at her reassuringly. "Case, I will always treasure the life we've had together. The cancer won't take me for a few years yet."

_He's only seventy-seven _she thinks.

He's eighty-nine when he dies. Everyone who has ever known him comes to his funeral. Even Rebecca is there, with her husband, Rusty. Rusty hugs his sister, while mourning the loss of his best friend.

Rebecca whispers in her ear, "He'll always love you."

Casey smiles and as rain began to fall, she looks to the sky and thinks _I feel you Cappie._ She cries as she puts a hand over her heart. _You're right here._

For the second time in eight months, Rusty is in California for a funeral. Someone whispered that Casey was too weak to go on with out Cappie. Rusty is furious, but Rebecca steps in and pierces the offender with her terrifying gaze. "Do you think you could survive with out half of your heart and soul?"

They are ageless, alternating between when they first met, and how they last left Earth. Casey smiles at him, and says, "Is it wrong to have sex in Heaven?"

Cappie raises his eyebrow. "Let's find out."

They hold hands, content with the world they left, and the piece of Heaven allotted to them (of course there's sex in Heaven. It's supposed to be paradise right?). They have the rest of eternity to spend together.

One by one, they welcome their family, their friends, and the TA who traded in integrity for a six-pack of beer. Casey thanked him.

_Death cannot stop love. It can merely delay it for a while._

**I really liked that. I don't know if the content was super fabulous, but I love the idea. I'm so glad I'm the hundreth story! I feel all special. ;)**

**I didn't mean to offend anyone with the mentions of Heaven. If it does offend someone, let me know. **

**Anyway, please review, and of course, write more CC.**


End file.
